


Fainting

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: SnowBaz kissing drabbles [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fainting, First Kiss, Gay Simon Snow, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: 18+ Simon and Baz.A drabble inspired by the prompt:“ You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz kissing drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710037
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Fainting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecluelessphilosopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecluelessphilosopher/gifts).



> A tumblr drabble request from [@the-clueless-philosopher](http://the-clueless-philosopher.tumblr.com).
> 
> “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Snow stumbles in and loses consciousness, almost hitting his head. I catch him and carry over to my bed.

”What happened?” 

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” I smirk, trying _not_ to sound serious.

Snow grins, ”I didn’t know that was on the table.” Crowley. Have I hit _my_ head?

”Well, now you know,” I whisper as we breathe the same air, our lips almost touching. 

I lean in and wonder if I’ve imagined, misheard, or should kiss him right now. 

And then _he_ kisses _me_.

**Author's Note:**

> My doc says it’s 100 words and ao3 says it’s 101...  
> I’m leaving it as it is.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading. 😎


End file.
